Escapar hacia la libertad
by Roxy Everdeen
Summary: Albus no aguantaba estar más tiempo en ese pueblo de mente cerrada, él quería irse, pero solo deseándolo no se consiguen las cosas. Regalo de cumpleaños para Julietaa


_Escapar hacia la libertad_

Albus Potter caminaba con la mirada ausente por las desiertas calles de Godric's Hollow, ¿Para qué negarlo? Odiaba ese pueblo, tan pequeño y tan vacío. La gente de allí era cerrada, no soportaba la idea de salir del pueblo, y mucho menos del país. Eso realmente exasperaba al hijo mediando de los Potter.

¿Cómo alguien no iba a querer salir de ese pueblo?, Albus realmente no lo comprendía. Cuando era pequeño él amaba el pueblo en el que vivía, le gustaba cuando los tejados estaban blancos y el hielo hacia presencia en las calles, que más le gustaba era saltar entre los tejados o esquiar por las calles, y también cuando el calor del verano bañaba las callejuelas de la villa.

De pequeño, Albus era inocente, no se daba cuenta de que la gente del pueblo lo miraba de mala manera, que veían con malos ojos ese niño aventurero de la familia Potter, preferían a la pequeña pelirroja encerrada entre libros, tranquila y tan alejada de todos como si un imán repeliese a todo quien se le acercase.

Realmente quería salir de ese pueblo, aunque no sólo quería irse del pueblo, sino también de su casa, por muy duro que sonara, él no lo soportaba más, no soportaba en lo que se había convertido su relación con su familia. Cada día era una pelea diferente con su madre, o una burla más por parte de James o simplemente indiferencia por parte de Lily, cuando estaba en su casa, por muy rodeado de su familia que estuviese, es donde Albus se encontraba más solo. Ir a Hogwarts tampoco era suficiente, porque sus padres parecían tener un tercer ojo allí que siempre lo seguía fuese donde fuese sin dejarle hacer lo que a él le gustaría.

Él deseaba libertad, anhelaba libertad, viajar por todo el mundo, sin tener que estar pendiente de lo que sus padres o cualquier persona espera de él, solo, completamente solo. Por extraño que pareciera, Albus amaba la soledad, es un momento en el que parece estar más acompañado, el silencio era el mejor compañero, estaba y a la vez no estaba con él, no molestaba lo más mínimo, pero hacía compañía.

El problema estaba en su educación, estaba a mitad del sexto año de Hogwarts, sus padres nunca lo dejarían marchar, aunque Albus sabe que no le dejarían ni aunque hubiese terminado su educación en Hogwarts hace más de diez años.

Miró a su alrededor, sin darse cuenta que su larga caminata había terminado en el bosque que había al lado del cementerio junto a la iglesia, donde estaban enterrados sus abuelos. Apartó la nieve de una roca y se sentó sobre ella, allí le era más fácil pensar.

¿Y qué tal si se iba? ¿Y qué tal si esa misma noche se iba de allí? Podría volar en escoba hasta quien sabe dónde, un lugar lejano, donde nadie pudiese encontrarlo, un sitio donde nadie le tenga respeto por ser un Potter, o directamente un lugar donde sean capaces de ignorarlo. Sí, esa idea le gustaba.

Albus sonrió, que gran cantidad de tonterías juntas estaba diciendo, él no sería capaz de huir, ni de nada de eso de lo que su mente estaba imaginando, parecía estar allí solo para agachar la cabeza y obedecer las órdenes de los demás, por mucho que le disgustase hacerlo.

"_Cuando una persona quiere algo no vale solo con desearlo, para hacerlo realidad debes esforzarte de todo corazón y así lo conseguirá"_

¿Por qué recordaba esa frase exactamente? ¿Por qué las palabras, sabias aunque le costara reconocerlo, de su hermana pequeña resonaban una y otra vez en su mente? Esa era una de las frases que usaba la perfecta Lily para animar al equipo de Quidditch de su casa en Hogwarts del que era capitana. ¿Y si...? No podía ser, el no era lo suficientemente valiente como para marcharse.

Desolado, volvió a su casa, esperando encontrar una situación menos tensa que en la que se encontraban cuando él había salido. El caso era que su hermano, James, quería irse a trabajar a Rumania, con los dragones, tal como lo hacía su tío Charlie, pero sus padres estaban intentando convencerle de que trabajase en algo ¿Cómo decirlo? Menos peligroso.

Cuando entró a su casa el silencio era sepulcral, no parecía haber nadie ahí, pero sólo lo parecía, porque una mata de cabello pelirrojo, muy conocida para él, se escondía tras una cercana montaña de libros. Lily levantó la mirada del libro en el que estaba sumamente concentrada para mirar a su hermano, lo observó con esos ojos color café, los mismos que su madre, tan fieros y aguerridos que parecían decirle _"¡Hazlo, rompe las normas, no tienes porque ser un Potter toda la vida!"_

—Yo... no soy valiente, no soy ningún Gryffindor— Murmuró Albus quedamente, casi en un susurro.

—Ser valiente no significa no tener miedo, todo el mundo tiene algún miedo, pero una persona valiente es la persona que es capaz de enfrentarse a sus miedos y superarlos, y tu puedes hacer eso, Albus.

Tras esas palabras de su hermana lo decidió, fue a su habitación y cogió la mochila que James le había regalado en su cumpleaños y empezó a meter cosas, pero la mochila nunca terminaba de llenarse. Albus nunca había sabido el por qué de ese regalo, sólo su hermano se lo había entregado con una nota que decía: "Dale buen uso, enano".

Nunca supo lo que significaba, hasta ahora, todo cobraba sentido en ese instante ¿Y si su hermano sabiendo que llegaría alguna vez a esta situación lo había ayudado? Sus hermanos eran geniales, por mucho que discutieran, tenía que reconocerlo. Una vez que hubo preparado su mochila fue a coger su escoba, pero se dio cuenta de lo desgastada que estaba. Albus nunca había querido una escoba fantástica porque no iba a entrar en ningún equipo de Quidditch, así que su Barredora no era lo suficientemente potente como para acompañarlo en su viaje, si iba con esa escoba lo más probable es que quedara botado a la mitad.

—Coge la mía— Dijo su Lily, quien se había situado en el marco de la puerta agarrando su preciada escoba con ambas manos. Se acercó a él con paso decidido, le dio sus escoba, obligándolo a cogerla con las dos manos, como si de un bien muy preciado se tratase y se marchó, dejándolo solo.

Por un segundo Albus sintió celos de su hermana, la única Ravenclaw de la familia. La que encontraba otro mundo completamente diferente en los libros, un mundo que construido de letras le otorgaba la libertad que él mismo deseaba y en ellos se resguardaba, la chica que sin compartir palabra alguna sabía que es lo que le pasaba a cada persona de su alrededor. A él le gustaría vivir en esa burbuja en la que parecía vivir su hermana, y ser como ella, ser libre en la medida de los sentimientos. Pero él era Albus Potter, no Lily. Y aquel era su momento de demostrar que él, Albus, podía ser tan bueno como ella.

Acarició la escoba sintiéndose excitado, emocionado, ansioso, asustado, pero aún así, el ser más afortunado de todos, no todos tenían la oportunidad que él estaba teniendo. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió al patio. Le pareció sentir la mirada desafiante de su hermana clavada en su nuca, pero no se giró. Ya se había despedido con ella, en silencio, ahora solo faltaba irse. Dio una patada al suelo con decisión y sintió el viento azotándole la cara, sí, el viento estaba a su favor, si él lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas siempre lo estaría.

Tras horas de un arduo y agotador viaje por lejanas tierras, aterrizó, le había costado llegar hasta allí, esquivando las zonas pobladas y luchando contra las adversidades climáticas, pero lo había conseguido. Había llegado a Argentina.

_Nota de autora:_

_Este one-shot es un regalo para Julietaa, aunque ha llegado un poco tarde, pero lo que cuenta es la intención ¿No? Bueno es de su personaje favorito, Albus Severus Potter. Quise escribir algo diferente y creo (Solo creo) que lo he conseguido. Un beso, Juli y espero que te guste._

_—Roxy—_


End file.
